mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Happily working on her farm. Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png|What is Rainbow doing up there? Applejack in the rain S2E01.png|Applejack not so sure of the slight weather change. Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|Popcorn! Rarity helping S02E01.png Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png|C'mere, you! Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Applejack and her friends arrive. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless. Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png|"So you know who we are, big deal." Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight Sparkle "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord with Applejack S2E01.png Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Applejack and her friends caught off guard. Main 6 separated S2E01.png Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png|"Yee-haw!" Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Applejack running the maze S2E01.png Applejack notices something strange S2E01.png Applejack looking at three apples on the ground S2E01.png Applejack startled by rolling apples S2E01.png Applejack following the apples S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Applesjack pursuing apples S2E01.png Applejack 'Where am I' S2E01.png|"Where am I?" Apple drops onto Applejack's head S2E01.png|Ouch! Apples moving towards Applejack S2E01.png|What is going on here? Applejack surrounded by tricolor apples S2E01.png Applejack mistrustful of apple heaps S2E01.png|"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, ..." Applejack has a bad feeling about Discord S2E01.png|"...but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord." Applejack 'this here mission we're on' S2E01.png|"What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" Apple piles encouraging Applejack to look into pool S2E01.png|"For the answers you seek, ..." Applejack's reflection in the pond S2E01.png|"...go ahead, take a peek." Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png|"I hope I never see you again!"" Pinkie Pie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png|"It's settled, then." Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Applejack after seeing the reflection S2E01.png|"No!" Applejack dismayed by pond's prediction S2E01.png|"Our friendship? Over?!" Applejack "It can't be true!" S2E01.png|"It can't be true! It just can't!" Applejack 'that just can't be the truth' S2E01.png|"That just can't be the truth." Apple pile brainwashing Applejack S2E01.png|"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, ..." Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png|"...sometimes a lie is easier to take." Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Applejack's hypnotized eyes. Applejack turns colorless S2E01.png Applejack's colors completely dulled S2E01.png Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png Twilight 'Who were you talking to' S2E01.png Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png|"I was talking to... uh... nopony!" Applejack 'Nopony whatsoever' S2E01.png|"Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack being a liar S2E01.png Lying Applejack S02E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png|"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png Applejack 'I didn't notice' S2E01.png|"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Applejack claims she didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie S2E01.png|Yes, I'm telling the truth. I never lied. Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie S2E01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie Pie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And, what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S2E1.png|"Chocolate milk." Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png|"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png|"Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours?" Applejack 'since we' S2E02.png|"Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together." Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack about to get hoofed. Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Talk about being on the receiving end of that kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png Try It Punk S2E2.png Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Applejack doesn't fight back. Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Even Applejack wants that stone. The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Twilight walking S2E02.png Road turns to soap S2E02.png|"I can see so much better now." That's more of being sarcastic than actually lying. Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Applejack 'I meant to do that' S2E02.png|"I meant to do that." Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Applejack and Twilight on the soapy road S2E02.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png|Spike asks, "Why does everyone look so... gray?" Fluttershy "What's soaking wet and clueless?" S2E2.png Applejack walking behind Spike S2E02.png|"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Applejack balancing the book on her nose S2E02.png|"I don't have any book." Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight with friends S2E02.png The liar S2E2.png|The liar. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Applejack pointing at Twilight S2E02.png|"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours." Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Applejack walking in front of Twilight S2E02.png|"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Twilight reading letter S2E02.png Applejack eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack talking while Granny Smith is dancing S2E02.png|"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack sees Twilight S2E02.png|''Twilight?'' Applejack showing her moves S2E2.png|Applejack showing off her moves as she claims she was the only one fighting Discord. Applejack tackled to the ground by Twilight S2E02.png|"This isn't you! You're not a liar!" Twilight curing Applejack of grayness S2E2.png Applejack's true colors restored S2E02.png|Liarjack has now become Honestjack (or just Applejack). Applejack after having her colors restored S2E02.png|Woah, what happened? Applejack talking to Twilight S2E02.png|"I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies." Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png|Applejack apologizing to Twilight. Twilight 'I already have' S2E02.png Fluttershy regains her true self S2E02.png Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png Pinkie Pie on wagon S2E02.png Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Applejack 'She could be anywhere' S2E02.png|"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Pinkie Pie points up towards the sky S2E02.png Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Applejack being witty S2E2.png|When Rarity is astounded by how Discord fooled Rainbow Dash into believing that her little cloud is Cloudsdale, Applejack remarks, "The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.png|Problem, Rarity? Applejack waving hoof S2E02.png|Hey, I'm here! Rainbow Dash flying away S2E02.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Applejack with a rope S2E02.png|It's lasso time! Applejack about to lasso Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|You're not going anywhere! Applejack calling out to Rarity and Pinkie S2E02.png|"Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Fluttershy chasing Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Applejack launching the lasso away S2E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|Err, not quite yet. Main 6 group hug S2E02.png Buffalos dancing S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png|"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Applejack being levitated by Discord S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the forcefield S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png|The Element of Honesty. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png Lesson Zero Applejack taking cover from the derbis created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Applejack drops down to the ground for cover from debris created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Duck and cover,Applejack. Applejack looking back S2E03.png|Is it over? Applejack putting helmet on S02E03.png Applejack getting ready for cover S2E3.png Applejack "Get back to it" S2E03.png|"Get back to it, RD." Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png|Applejack warning Twilight of the impending blast. Applejack and Twilight taking cover S2E3.png|Twilight and Applejack Applejack yeah S02E03.png|Great job,RD. balloon picnic S02E03.png picnic S02E03.png|Setting up the picnic blanket. Rarity searching S02E03.png The ponies are at a picnic S2E03.png staring S02E03.png Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|What happened to you, Twilight? Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png|"You alright, hun?" Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle "Simply awful" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|And, I was worried for nothing. Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png Applejack pushing Twilight Sparkle's hoof S2E03.png|"But it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png Fluttershy and Applejack S2E03.png Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png Applejack chillin S02E03.png Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png Applejack chewing on straw S02E03.png|She can hear something getting closer. Applejack hears something S2E03.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." Applejack "Going on here" S2E03.png|"...is going on here?" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png|"Not almost." Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png|This ain't gonna be good... Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png Pinkie Pie "Never gonna see" S2E03.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight again." Pinkie Pie putting hoof on face S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie S2E03.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity overreacts S2E03.png Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png|''Not a single one of us tried to stop her.'' Rarity confess S02E03.png Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png Princess Celestia S2E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png|"Spike, take a letter." Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png|Dear, Princess Celestia. Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png|Applejack with her friends. Luna Eclipsed Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Applejack as a scarecrow. Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack "some sort of country singer" S2E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png Double crowd S2E04.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png Applejack on the ground S2E04.png|It's Nightmare Moon! Applejack scared S02E04.png Applejack 'fit in' S2E04.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to Applejack S2E4.png Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png|The fun is over there. Luna Game S2E4.png Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|"You can do it, Princess!" Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png Luna with the catapult S2E04.png Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png|So, do you want more fun? Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png Applejack uh oh S02E04.png Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png|"We had everything goin' our way." Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy, ..." Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png|"...now look at 'em." Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png Applejack 'sounds like fun' S2E04.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Applejack and Mayor in the wind S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack with bale of hay S02E05.png|"Uncouth?" Big McIntosh's cutie mark sparkling S2E5.png|The nerve of Rarity. Applejack worried S02E05.png|No way, she said what? Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth S2E05.png|Applejack explaining Apple Bloom about the meaning of uncouth. Apple Bloom 'Uncouth' S2E05.png Apple Bloom belches S2E05.png|Well I'll be, Apple Bloom where are your manners? Applejack Face S2E5.png|''Exactly lil sis!'' Apple Bloom Belches S2E5.png Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Just give Rarity some time." Applejack smile S02E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S2E05.png|"Sisters always do." Sweetie Belle 'Not sisters like Rarity' S2E05.png Applejack smiling with Apple Bloom S2E5.png Applejack grabbing apple with teeth S2E05.png|Just grabbin' this bruised apple. Applejack big smile S02E05.png|Applejack just loves doing chores with Apple Bloom. Applejack getting rid of bad apples S2E05.png Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png Applejack dropping grape S2E05.png Applejack about to enter a container filled with grapes S2E05.png Apple Bloom jumping into the vat S2E05.png Applejack opening spigot S2E05.png Applejack and Sweetie Belle S02E05.png Applejack covered in grape juice S2E05.png Grapejack serious S02E05.png Applejack serious S02E05.png Applejack plowing Apple Bloom down S2E05.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a grape juice bath S2E5.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. Sheep S2E5.png Applejack running among sheep S2E05.png|C'mon y'all! Flock of sheep entering the pen S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving S2E05.png Apple Bloom and Applejack outside of the sheep's pen S2E05.png Sheep Talk S2E5.png Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire S2E05.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. Rarity and Sweetie Belle talk to each other S2E05.png Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg S2E05.png|"What?!" Cute Sweetie Belle S02E05.png Sweetie Belle 'And takes care' S2E05.png Applejack looks a bit worried S2E05.png Applejack cute ear drop S2E5.png Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don’t get ahead of yourself here." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Just forget it' S2E05.png Apple Bloom and Applejack gasping S2E5.png Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack S2E5.png Rarity "Why do you have" S2E05.png Rarity "Look so bad" S2E05.png Applejack chuckling S2E05.png|Oh, you. Applejack pointing at Rarity S2E05.png|"Once again you're thinking about yourself." Applejack talking to Rarity S2E5.png|"Bein’ sisters is a give-and-take. You’ve been doin’ a whole lot of takin’, but you haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of givin’." Rarity thinks S02E05.png Rarity talks to Applejack S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png|"But you never give in." Applejack thinking S2E05.png|"Bein’ sisters is like..." Applejack talks to Rarity S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity0 S02E05.png|"...apple pie." Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png|"You can have amazin’ apples and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, ..." Applejack pointing at Rarity 2 S2E05.png|"...but only together can you have a perfect apple pie." Rarity epic stand S02E05.png Rarity "I just hope it isn't too late" S02E05.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png|"He sure is a cutie." Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look to their side S2E05.png Applejack "It's almost" S2E05.png|"It's almost time!" Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2 S2E05.png Apple Bloom 'you do now' S2E05.png|"You do now." Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning S2E05.png|"AB and I figured since we do this every year..." Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY! Good Luck!" S2E5.png Sweetie Belle startled by Apple Bloom S2E05.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Applejack gasping for air S2E05.png|Wow Applejack could hold her breathe in mud too! Applejack 'we switched places' S2E05.png|"We switched places places over at the very first mudhole." Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack are smiling S2E05.png Sweetie Belle stands next to Rarity S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!' S2E05.png|"Yeah!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing S2E05.png|Oh, is she serious?! The Cutie Pox The Apples watch Apple Bloom perform S2E06.png Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Applejack whistling S2E6.png Applejack bucking the table S2E06.png|It's lunchtime! Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!' S2E06.png|"Yeehaa, little sis!" Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png|"We're mighty proud of you." The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks at her two cutie marks S2E06.png Granny Smith talks to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Granny Smith re-enacting herself as a filly S2E06.png Granny Smith gets a cramp S2E06.png Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"Why Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!" Apple Bloom walking away S2E06.png Big McIntosh, Applejack and Granny Smith peering through the doorway S2E06.png|We are a traffic signal, right Big Mac? Big McIntosh 'Eeyup' S2E06.png|Like he always says: "Eeyup." Applejack bedroom S2E06.png Applejack grunting S2E06.png|Can't sleep with this noise. Applejack "What in tarnation is that?" S02E06.png Applejack looking out her door S2E06.png Applejack peeking through door crack S2E06.png|What in tarnation is goin' on? Applejack 'what is all' S2E06.png|"What is all that awful..." Applejack surprised S02E06.png Applejack looking mortified S2E06.png Applejack watching Apple Bloom shockingly S2E6.png Applejack looking at Apple Bloom spinning plates S2E6.png Applejack 'C'mere, you' S2E06.png|"C'mere, you." Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop 2 S2E6.png Applejack holding Apple Bloom's hoof S2E06.png Applejack being shaken by Apple Bloom S2E06.png Applejack knocked to floor S2E6.png|Oh my! Applejack 'somepony who might' S2E06.png|"Well I know somepony who might." Twilight and Applejack "three cutie marks!" S02E06.png Twilight 'seen anything like it' S2E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight S2E06.png Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike S2E06.png|"Cutie pox?!" Twilight reading S2E06.png Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png|Say what now? Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png| Applejack 'what's the cure' S2E06.png|"What's the cure?" Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure' S2E06.png|"No known cure?!" Apple Bloom speaking French 3 S2E06.png|She's speakin fancy?! Applejack 'speakin' in fancy' S2E06.png|"Mah sister's speakin' in fancy!" Twilight and Applejack shocked by the amount of cutie marks Apple Bloom is obtaining S2E06.png Twilight, Applejack, and Spike S02E06.png Applejack 'Zecora!' S2E06.png|"Zecora!" Applejack and Twilight galloping S2E06.png|We must hurry! Twilight, Spike and Applejack looking behind S2E06.png|"Hurry!" Apple Bloom Fencing S2E06.png Twilight and Applejack worried S02E06.png Twilight and Applejack on the street S2E06.png|And all was just silence. Twilight and Applejack in empty Ponyville S02E06.png|That was unexpected. Zecora talking S2E06.png was your zebra sense tinglin S2E06.png|Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Zecora talking 3 S2E06.png Applejack pleading with Zecora S02E06.png Twilight and Applejack "come again?" S02E06.png Applejack nudging Zecora's tail S2E06.png|"Well then let's get to it!" Applejack 'alright' S2E06.png|"Alright, they're planted." Zecora, Applejack and Twilight on the street S2E06.png|"Now somepony tell the truth!" Zecora, Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png|She just became a tornado. Applejack 'Somepony' S2E06.png|"Somepony!" Twilight and hat-less Applejack S02E06.png Applejack Hat-less S2E6.png|AJ! Where'd your hat go? Twilight and Applejack wait for seeds to sprout S02E06.png|Oh, it's back! Applejack and Twilight S2E06.png|Why isn't it growing? Applejack and Twilight look at the ground S2E06.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png Applejack, Twilight and Zecora look at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Applejack winks S2E06.png Twilight and Applejack realize Zecora left S2E06.png Applejack and the CMC S2E06.png|"I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience." Apple Bloom 'come to those' S2E06.png CMC running S2E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png Applejack galloping S2E07.png Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Twilight like care n atten S2E7.png Twilight gets licked S2E7.png Twilight ugh! S2E7.png Twilight and breath mints S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Applejack petting Winona S2E07.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png|"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Twilight few new words S2E8.png|I'm taking a quick nap. Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S02E08.png Applejack And Rainbow Dash immortalized S2E08.png|How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? Rainbow Dash Picture With Applejack S2E08.png Applejack not pleased S2E8.png|I hate fame! Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png|"And she's modest and humble." Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Applejack 'with these babies' S2E08.png|"I stopped the carriage bus with these babies." Applejack's hooves S2E08.png|"Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee." Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png Applejack winking S2E08.png|"But a real hero doesn't brag." Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Applejack 'rubbin' them on' S2E08.png|"But rubbin' them on everypony's face is not." Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|What in tarnation? Rainbow Dash Saddened S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Oh S2E8.png Happy Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Fluttershy and Applejack S02E09.png Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity hide by Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|Why is Rarity hiding behind Rainbow Dash? Rarity where did S2E9.png Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.png Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Talks' cheap, Rainbow! Main cast laughing S2E9.png Pony train S2E09.png Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|Is Applejack looking at us? Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Applejack is wondering where the mallet came from. Rarity the reason S2E9.png|I wonder what Applejack is thinking? Group party S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|This is a garden party, isn't it? Twilight think so S2E9.png|Applejack thinks so. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at ya sugarcube. Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What in tarnation is she doing. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Applejack looks upset. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|What's going to happen now? Rarity but they are S2E9.png|Uhh? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Holy sweet apples I don't know what's going on. Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Applejack is happier than a zap apple. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Applejack is not so happy. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Applejack is going to be introduced to Fancy Pants. Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Applejack with Spike's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png|Applejack looks adorable yet happy. Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Applejack with cute wide eyes. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Hey that looks nice. Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Applejack admires the cape Rarity made. Spike me S2E10.png|Applejack with her wide eyes again. Applejack eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww...! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.png Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.png Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.png Applejack laughing S2E10.png Twilight I'm serious S2E10.png|This is not a laughing matter Applejack. Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.png Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|Moustachejack is here. Applejack with rope S2E10.png Applejack and Twilight tie up tree instead of Spike S2E10.png Spike stealing apples S2E10.png Spike roaring S2E10.png|From the look on Applejack's face, Spike doesn't have bad breath. Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Rainbow Dash is about to fall to the ground laughing. Applejack and Twilight tied to the tree S2E10.png|Applejack is too mad to lie. Twilight & Applejack hear scream S2E10.png|Hey did ya hear that. Rainbow Dash sounded like S2E10.png|Obviously Rainbow Dash. Twilight c'mon girls S2E10.png|Applejack seems to have low faith right about now. How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Oh dear wolf in sheep's clothing. Twilight out of control S2E10.png|You think! Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Pinkie Pie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash admiring cape S2E10.png|Hey where's my cape? Applejack all right S2E10.png|Whoa I look plum fine! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png Applejack and Rarity looking out of train window S2E11.png Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png 'Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!' S2E11.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Pudding Head thinking outside the box S2E11.png Think inside the chimney S2E11.png Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|When I looked into the Chancellor's eyes, I could see her soul. Concerned Applejack S2E11.png Disappointed Applejack S2E11.png Nose to nose S2E11.png Round and round S2E11.png Of course S2E11.png Pinkie PieMapS2E11.png Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png Applejack frustrated by Pinkie's behavior S2E11.png Pinkie PieFallingS2E11.png Safe landing S2E11.png Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png|Applejack: soil inspector extraordinaire. Plant sprout S2E11.png|Well that sure sprouted quickly. Pinkie Pie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie Pie bow S2E11.png Dirtville+Earth S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Applejack freezing up S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png Nearly frozen S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Fire of Friendship S2E11.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack hugging S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Rarity getting yell by Applejack S2E11.png|"Don't blame me!" Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Applejack "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it" S2E11.png|"Rainbow Dash should've flown up there." Applejack she got wings S2E11.png|"After all she's got wings!" Applejack 'You heard me' S2E11.png|Yeah, you heard me. Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Applejack sleeping S02E12.png Applejack sleeping S2E12.png Applejack hears something S2E12.png Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh on the farm S2E12.png Applejack moving a bucket S2E12.png|Applejack. First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big McIntosh S2E12.png Applejack windswept hair from the first sign S2E12.png Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh looking at branch S2E12.png Applejack and Big McIntosh pleased S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Crow pattern third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png Applejack wink S2E12.png Applejack and Granny Smith S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.png Applejack finally here S2E13.png|"The new baby is finally here." Looking through glass S2E13.png Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Pinkie Pie that's two S2E13.png|Applejack looking adorable. Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Where in great gatsby did Pinkie go? Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png|What Rainbow? Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png|Well if you put it that way Rainbow. Applejack babysit now S2E13.png|"Babysit!? Now?" Applejack this way S2E13.png|"When there's a swarm a' hungry caterpillars headed this way?" Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|Gotta stop those caterpillars. |index}}